tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 100
My name is Victoria Winters. Long weeks ago a sudden death occurred near Collinwood, a death I now suspect is murder. I thought I knew the identity of the murderer, only to find new evidence... evidence that points to a member of the Collins family. Episode 100 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on Friday, November 11th, 1966 at 4:00 pm (EST). This episode is part of "The Murder of Bill Malloy" storyline. In this episode, Victoria Winters and Carolyn Stoddard argue over whether or not Burke Devlin should be regarded as "dangerous". Carolyn doesn't care, and plans on going out on a date with him regardless of anyone else's opinions on the matter. Vicki secretly meets with Burke to discuss Roger's possible involvement in the murder of Bill Malloy. Burke is only too quick to decide that Roger is guilty of Malloy's death. And once again... more fun with that blasted missing pen. Synopsis talks with Carolyn.]] In the drawing room at Collinwood, Victoria Winters and Carolyn Stoddard talk about recent events. Carolyn is miffed at Roger for losing the fountain pen that Burke Devlin had given her as a gift. Vicki asks her he had tried looking for it, and according to Carolyn, he told her that he practically upended the house looking for it. Carolyn takes note of Vicki's sudden and intense interest in the pen, but Vicki just keeps pacing about the room. Carolyn tries to subtly change the subject to her budding romantic relationship with Burke, but Vicki gives her the impression that she disapproves of their association with one another. Vicki placates Carolyn's emotional state and tells her that she believes that Burke genuinely likes her. Carolyn is stunned about Vicki's sudden about face with regards to Devlin. She even admits that she does not believe that Burke is out to harm the Collins family, though Carolyn is still confused as to why she seemingly objects to their dating. From just outside the drawing room, David Collins eavesdrops on their conversation. He overhears Carolyn telling Vicki that she has a date with Burke at the Blue Whale at 7:00. She knows that Uncle Roger would be furious and begs Vicki not to tell him about her date. Vicki won't lie about the matter, but she agrees not to volunteer any information about Carolyn's actions unless asked. At that moment, David steps into the room. He announces that he is going to tell Roger about Carolyn's date with Burke, confidant that his father will not allow her to see him. David is bitter because he is not allowed to see Burke himself, and feels that Carolyn should not be allowed to either. Carolyn tells him that nobody is going to keep her from doing exactly what she wants to do, especially "nasty little boys". David turns on his heel and leaves the room to go find his father. and Vicki try to come up with a theory.]] Vicki asks to borrow Carolyn's car and promises to have it back in time for her date. She drives to the Collinsport Inn and sees Burke Devlin. She tells him that Roger has been lying about where he was on the night that Bill Malloy was killed. She is convinced now that Roger may have murdered him. Burke theorizes that Malloy may have found out the truth behind the manslaughter charge that sent Devlin to prison and Roger could have killed him to keep his secret safe. Vicki tells Burke that she found the pen that Roger had been carrying on the beach near Lookout Point where Malloy's body had been found. Burke begins to realize that Vicki knew that he had originally owned the pen, which explains why she has been acting so dodgy lately. Burke tells her that he is going to call the police just as soon as she produces the pen. Vicki replies by saying that she doesn't have it, and thinks that it may have been stolen. Burke continues questioning her about the pen, stressing the importance of it as evidence of Roger's guilt. Vicki now begins questioning her own convictions. She cannot give a clear answer as to Roger's recent activities save for the fact that he once had possession of the pen and now he doesn't. Burke however, is more certain than ever that Roger is a murderer. Back at Collinwood, Roger Collins returns home and David greets him in the foyer. David begins making vague references to Carolyn's whereabouts, but Roger is in no mood for his riddles. Once he name drops Burke Devlin however, he suddenly piques his father's interest. David tells him that Carolyn made secret plans to meet with Burke at the Blue Whale. Roger then storms off to Carolyn's room to confront her. won't back down.]] At the Collinsport Inn, Burke and Vicki continue their conversation over coffee. Burke still feels that they should go to the sheriff and tell him all about Roger and the pen. Vicki is skeptical now, whereas before she was so sure of herself. Burke cannot understand why she is waffling so much on the matter, and thinks that she is now trying to protect Roger. Vicki confesses that she is scared and that she does believe Roger is a likely suspect. Burke stresses the idea that they need solid evidence if they hope of bringing charges against him. He wants Vicki to scour all of Collinwood in search of the missing pen. Meanwhile, Roger gives Carolyn an earful. He forbids her from going out to see Burke Devlin. Carolyn stands her ground however, and tells him that she is going out whether he likes it or not. Roger reminds her that Burke is out to destroy the Collins family, but Carolyn retorts by saying that he is not out to harm her. The conversation then turns towards the subject of the pen again. Roger grows nervous when he learns that Carolyn told Vicki about what happened to the pen. Carolyn asks him if there is any reason that she shouldn't have told Vicki about the pen. Roger's eyes widen and he grows nervous. Shuddering behind a veneer of innocence he says, "No. No reason at all." Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc four of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 3 and disc 12 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection released by MPI Home Video. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Carolyn Stoddard's bedroom. * This episode was recorded on November 1st, 1966. * Actress Nancy Barrett is seen holding the recording slate at the beginning of the episode. She is seen speaking to the production crew, but her words are inaudible. * This is the 100th episode of Dark Shadows. * This is the sixtieth episode of Dark Shadows directed by Lela Swift. * This is the fifth episode of Dark Shadows written by Ron Sproat. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Bill Malloy in this episode. Bill Malloy was murdered shortly after the events of episode 46. Bloopers * The shadow of a boom mic can be seen drifting across the upper screen as Roger Collins enters the drawing room from the foyer. Quotes * Carolyn Stoddard: I'm so annoyed with him. If he wouldn't let me keep the pen, the least he could have done was gotten it back to Burke without losing it. It was so careless of him. * Victoria Winters: Has he searched for it? * Carolyn Stoddard: He's turned the house upside down looking for it, but he hasn't found it. It just seems to have vanished. * Victoria Winters: Are you sure that he lost it the night that Bill Malloy died? * Carolyn Stoddard: Yes, positive. Vicki, I wouldn't be very likely to forget anything that happened that night. .... * Carolyn Stoddard: Burke wouldn't have given me an expensive gift like that if he didn't like me, whether you want to admit it not. .... * David Collins: You just think you have a date with Burke Devlin, but wait until my father finds out. * Carolyn Stoddard: David! How long have you been eavesdropping? * David Collins: Long enough. I'm not going to let you see Burke. It isn't fair! * Carolyn Stoddard: What isn't fair? * David Collins: You seeing Burke when I'm not aloud to. And I'm going to stop you. * Carolyn Stoddard: Oh, you are, are you? Well now how do you plan to do that, David? Are you going to call Burke and tell him to cancel our date? * David Collins: I'm going to tell my father, and he'll stop you. * Carolyn Stoddard: All right, David. You just go ahead and do that. * David Collins: I will. * Carolyn Stoddard: It really couldn't matter less to me. Nobody can stop me from doing what I wanna do. Especially nasty little boys. * David Collins: My father will stop you. He'll tell you you can't go, and he'll make you stay in the house. You wait and see. .... * Carolyn Stoddard: He really is a little monster. .... * Burke Devlin: on the missing pen Of course he took it. He took it to conceal the only evidence there is against him. .... * Burke Devlin: Everything I suspected is true. Roger Collins is a murderer! .... * Burke Devlin: The sheriff wouldn't believe Roger killed Malloy if he saw him do it on Main Street with a butcher knife at high noon. .... * Burke Devlin: We haven't got enough evidence to convict Roger of jaywalking, let alone murder. See also External Links Category:1966/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Murder of Bill Malloy/Episodes Category:100th/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries